


Del odio al amor solo hay un instante...

by RocioLuceroMS



Category: Amor - Fandom, Feng Xin/Mu Qing - Fandom, Hob - Fandom, XieLian/HuaCheng, cambios - Fandom, deseos, heaven officials blessing, secretos - Fandom, 天官赐福
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Deseo, Love, M/M, Pasión, Passion, Secretos, Secrets, Wish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioLuceroMS/pseuds/RocioLuceroMS
Summary: Un sentimiento nace dentro de Feng Xin, sin darse cuenta se apoya en Mi Qing quién en una noche confiensa lo que siente por el, las cosas comienza entre las sábanas de la cama, aún no saben lo que pasará en el futuro.
Relationships: Feng Xin/ Mu Qing, XieLian/HuaCheng - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Apoyate en mí

**Author's Note:**

> Si el amor fuera disfrazado desde tanto tiempo por odio, aparentando lo que no es verdad, solo para estar cerca de esa persona.

_-"Has escuchado"-_

_-"Si, si se dice que el general Feng fue dejado por su mujer e hijo, que ya no quisieron estar con él"-_

_-"Eh... enserio"-_

_-"Quién lo diría"-_

_-"Oh pero no dejes que el escuche esto, se enojara si lo escucha"-_

_-"Entonces debe de estar muy afectado"-_

_-"Demasiado, he pasado por su palacio y debes en cuando escucho gritos de regaños, su carácter esta cada día más peor"-_

_-"Lamentable, roguemos para que calma su carácter o de lo contrario se saldrá de control"-_

Susurro tras susurro se escuchaban dentro y fuera de la capital celestial, hace poco construida ahora renovada, despues de haber terminado en completa destruccion por su aunterior lider, con nuevos palacios, monumentos y estructura mejorada, sin embargo los oficiales celestiales estaban preocupados de qué de nuevo seria destruida, ya que era bien sabido que Feng Xin y Mu Qing era fuertes cuando se enfrentaban, causando desastres en donde sea que estuvieran, por lo que la capital estaba de nuevo en peligro. El humor Feng Xin actualmente estaba en peorando siendo cada vez mas horrible de tratar, muchos tenia miedo de que su carácter se descontrolara contra ellos, quienes hablaban a sus espaldas siendo asi nadie podía salvarlos ya que nadien podía aliviar el dolor por el que pasaba Feng Xin, pero tal vez existía una persona que podría aliviar tal vez un poco el dolor y el vacío que tenia.

Sola una noche sería suficiente, para consolar aquella pena que cargaba.

Mu Qing presenciaba a lo lejos el mal estado por el que pasaba Feng Xin y por un tiempo dejo que se lamenta, pero ya no queria verlo mas asi, quería ponerle un alto, él al igual que los demás ya estaba harto de su mal humor, decidiendo que era lo mejor enfrentarlo cara a cara, decidio ir a su palacio, cuando llego no se esperaba encontrarlo en tal aspecto, a simple vista las cosas no estaban del todo bien, miles de objetos rotos y destrozados por doquier, caminado más adentro abrió la puerta de su habitación, al igual que antes encontró las cosas desordenas y tiradas, Mu Qing estaba atónito nunca había visto esa faceta de Feng Xin siempre pensó que era un hombre que no se dejaba llevar por lo que los demás decían de él o lo que sentían, siempre fuerte en las peores situaciones, pero ahora Mu Qing no conocía a ese Feng Xin que estaba de tal humor y del cual su estado se había derrumbado por completo.

Cerca de la ventana una persona se encontrava contemplando con la vista perdida entre sus pensamientos, su estado era tan lamentable, Mu Qing entendía un poco por lo que pasaba Feng Xin; _el perder el amor que una vez tuviste y querias proteguer tanto y el cual hubieras formado una familia se habia ido lejos solo por su propio bien y el tuyo, sin nisiquiera saber si ellos estaban bien o si ellos vivían una vida tranquila, apesar de ser espectros del mal que no podia tener una vida normal, porque simplemente no eran humanos, era doloroso si lo piensas asi._

Mu Qing lo miro y le hablo- _Feng Xin no crees que ya es hora de dejarlos ir-_

Le reclamo _-Mira tú estado es terrible, por culpa de ellos-_

Feng Xin no le presito atención y siguió callado, ignorandolo mientras las palabras seguían- _Si ellos hicieron eso, es porque era lo mejor...entiéndelo-_

_-Ellos no te necesitan aunque sea duro ya olvídate de ellos-_

Feng Xin ya estaba arto de sus palabras y exploto- _¡Y tú qué sabes, si ellos me necesitan o no!-_

- _Tú no sabes nada-_ haciendo un gesto con la mano, exclamo _-¡lárgate!-_

Sin embargo Mu Qing no hizo caso, continuo- _No estoy aquí porque quisiera, los demás ya estamos hartos, de tu maldito comportamiento lamentable-_

Sin seguirle haciendo caso, Feng Xin dijo- _Lárgate, no me importa-_

 _-Y si le dijera a su alteza sobre tu estado, solo así te importaria escucharme, ¿verdad?...-_ pregunto Mu Qing

Un silencio profundo se extendio por toda la habitacion,Feng Xin no contesto y Mu Qing prosiguió- _Entonces lo llamare para que venga a verte..._ -sin embargo antes de irse, Feng Xin lo detuvo- _No lo hagas, él ahora está feliz con Hua Cheng, no lo molestes-_

Mu Qing en brazos cruzados, insinuó- _Si y por eso tu estas así...-_

Feng Xin _-¿De qué hablas?-_

 _-Crees que no me doy cuenta-_ viendolo a los ojos, Mu Qing dijo _-se que los envidias porqué ellos volvieron a estar juntos...-_

_-Tú cuando los viste te volviste tan miserable, solo porque no puedes ser como ellos...-_

Insinuo _-Tal vez ella nunca te amo como tú creías...-_

Feng Xin enojado exclamo- _¡Cállate!-_

 _-Vez, sabes que es verdad lo que digo, pero sigues sin aceptarlo, porque no quieres sentirte solo..._ -

- _Vete-_ dijo Feng Xin harto, despues de escuhar aquellas palabras.

Mu Qing contradijo furioso- _Basta, ya basta bájate de tu maldita nube y ve la realidad, ellos están mejor sin ti, al igual que tu sin ellos_ -

Grito- _Despierta de una buena vez...-_

Feng Xin estallo en pena- _Que despierte entonces dime en quien me apoyo, necesitó alguien quién me dé las fuerzas para seguir adelante, este amor es todo lo que tenía, los sentimientos que sentía y el dolor que sacrifique para ser un oficial celestial fueron para nada...-_

_-Crees que fui estúpido al enamorarme-_

_-Entonces dime que es el amor Mu Qing, si acaso lo sabés...-_

Levantándose, se dirigió a Mu Qing y dijo- _Aunque lo_ dudo- mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba- _qué vas a saber tú, si nunca te has enamorado_ -

Mu Qing enojado lo enfreto- _Que sabes tú de mí, idiota...-_

Feng Xin respondió- _No es difícil de saber que nunca has estado con alguien, por tu cultivación...-_

- _Y que si mi cultivación es diferente a la tuya, eso no quiere decir que nunca me he enamorado_ -dijo Mu Qing

Feng Xin insistió- _Si es así entonces de quien te has enamorado, no creo que tus gustos hayan sido buenos-_

Mu Qing frunció el ceño y dijo- _No sabes nada, cállate de una buena vez-_

 _-Yo no vine aquí para hablarte de mí, sino de_ _ti-_ señaló con el dedo.

Feng Xing contradijo- _No lo niegues, tú sabes que es verdad, no sabes que es el amor porque nunca lo has sentido-_

- _Te dije que te callaras-_ Mu Qing se abalanzó sobre Feng Xin y lo beso, un par de segundos después, sus bocas se separaron, el primero en hablar fue Mu Qing - _Tal vez no tenga experiencia, pero sé que, es lo que se siente amar...-_

Confeso- _Porque...porque me enamore de un idiota como tú-_   
Al escuchar tal revelacióne Feng Xin quedo atónito, no sabía que decir, sabía que eso era una declaración de amor, de alguien de quien menos se lo esperaba.

Mu Qing avergonzado y frustrado dijo- _Nunca se lo dije a nadie, porque este amor es anormal, es raro que un hombre se enamora de otro hombre y más si ellos se odiaban, pero no sé cómo es que llegue a quererte... no lo sé...-_ su voz decayó, dejando caer un lagrima sobre las ropas de Feng Xin, que al verlo de tal manera sintió un sentimiento inexplicable, quería verlo llorar más, lo empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama y dijo- _Entonces dejame explicártelo-_

_-Como es que las personas hacen el amor-_

Mu Qing se sorprendió empujándolo se levantó y dijo- _Que, no suéltame, apártate...-_ sin embargó Feng Xin lo detuvo- _No querías sacarme de mi encierro, que bajara de mi nube..._ _-_

- _Lo estoy haciendo, así que déjame hacértelo, no te preocupes tú también te sentirás bien_ \- sus manos empezaron a desatar la ropa de Mu Qing, pero este no lo dejaba- _que no quieres saber que se siente ser sostenido por mi-_

Mu Qing negó alarmado _-No, no quiero...-_

- _Estas seguro mira así bajo_ \- Mu Qing miro a donde señalaba Feng Xin, al verlo supo que era, su miembro.

Feng Xin dijo- _Con_ _un solo beso te has excitado-_

Mu Qing se sorprendió- _Que, como...-_

- _Ni siquiera te diste cuando de que se te había parado_ \- Feng Xin burlo _-De verdad no sabes nada, pero esto se puede remediar...-_

- _No, dije que no-_ Mu Qing seguía negándose- _Alto, no quiero...suéltame..._ _-_

Feng Xin se quejó- _Mu Qing deja de resistirte, que acaso no quieres ayudarme a olvidarlos, que no quieres que siga adelante... dime Mu Qing no quieres..._ _-_

 _-No te sientas nervioso, no te haré_ _daño_ \- ambos estaban en una pose incómoda, Feng Xin rogó con su rostro recargado al hombro de Mu Qing- _por favor Mi Qing no quieres ayudarme a recuperarme de este dolor-_

Mu Qing se negaba, pero al ver a Feng Xin en tal mal aspecto y su expresión cansada, no sabía que hacer o que decir, era claro que no quería ser sometido, pero al ver a la persona que amaba tan triste, se decidió- _Si quiero..._ _-_

_-Quiero ayudarte-_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras ambos empezaron con un cálido beso, al aceptar estar junto, a penas la tarde empezaba a desvanecerse, el crepúsculo alumbro por la venta, las ropas empezaron a caer al suelo, los beso no cesaban ni mucho menos las caricias.

Mu Qing avergonzado cubría su rostro evitando algunos beso, esto molesto demasiado a Feng Xin que aparto su mano y viéndolo tan lamentable, no pudo evitar sentirse más excitado, abriendo las piernas de Mu Qing inserto dos dedos, que fueron humedecidos antes con su propia saliva, estremeciéndolo al contacto, dijo- _S-se siente raro...sácalo-_

Feng Xin se rehusó- _No, es necesario si no quieres ser lastimado por mí-_

Mu Qing nervioso dijo- _Lo vas a meter, pero esa cosa es muy grande, absolutamente no, es imposible...-_

- _Mu Qing eres tan ingenuo, entonces para que llegamos hasta aquí, si no te la meto entonces no servirá de nada haberte hecho esto_ -dijo Feng Xin decidido.

Mu Qing empezaba a vacilar- _Pero si lo haces perdería mis poderes-_

Feng Xing respondió- _Entonces para que accediste hacerte esto, acaso sientes lastima por mi...-_

_-Si es así, entonces nunca debiste acceder a esto...-_

Mu Qing nunca quiso ofender de esa manera a Feng Xin, inmediatamente respondió- _No lo hago, yo te amo Feng Xin, nunca sentiría lastima por ti, si accedí es porque quiero hacerlo_ \- bajo la mirada y dijo- _Sigue...-_

Feng Xin sonrió levemente y respondió- _Entonces ya no te vas a quejar y negar-_

- _No lo hare, así que hazlo de una vez... idiota_ -Mu Qing avergonzado y susurrando dijo- _antes de que me arrepienta...-_

- _No dejare que te arrepientas_ \- suavemente dijo y de un tirón el miembro de Feng Xin entro en Mu Qing, soltando un gemido- _¡Ah!-_

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir en los ojos de Mu Qing y pensó internamente- _Duele, duele mucho...-_ sus manos forjaron su agarre en los hombros de Feng Xin, la sensación no fue placentera al principio, pero después de unos pocos minutos Feng Xin lo penetro aún más profundo, tocando lugares inexplicables de Mu Qing, su voz se elevó- _¡Ah!, ¡Hmm!!...¡Ah!_

Feng Xin no lo soltaba, ni un segundo para respirar, tanto era su excitación que a cada segundo las embestidas fueron más constantes, todo su ser estaba perdido en el placer, Mu Qing rogaba- _Fen-ng Xin mas...más despacio-_

La mente de Feng Xin no estaba clara, reaccionando poco después de ser llamado tantas veces respondió- _Si, si ya escuche...-_

Mu Qing entre lágrimas, por fin ya no se sentía tanto dolor, el placer se empezó a extender sobre su cuerpo entero, olvidándose del dolor, la noche había llegado, las sabanas estaba jaladas y desarregladas, entre besos y embestidas dos cuerpos evitaban separase, la espalda Feng Xin estaba completamente rasgada, mientras en el cuerpo de Mu Qing había un monto de besos rojizos sobre su piel.

Dentro de la habitación las voces llamaban- _Fen-g Xin...ah...hm, feng Xin-_

 _-Mu Qing...quiero hacerlo más fuerte...déjamelo hacerlo más fuerte...puedo_ -la voz de Feng Xin sonaba nerviosa y vacilante.

 _-Ah, si...si, ahhh...-_ aquella voz quien lo llamaba había respondido.

La noche había terminado, sobre la cama descansaba una persona y otra terminaba de arreglarse sus ropas, su pelo blanco y largo fue sostenido en una coleta como antes, todo su ser estaba sudoroso tanto fuera como por dentro, necesitaba un baño lo antes posible, su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido y más ahí abajo, tratándose de parar correctamente antes de irse fijo su vista aquella persona dormida en la cama y dijo- _Por fin se calmo-_

Mu Qing se acercó y acariciando su rostro se preguntó- _Por cuanto tiempo no dormías... Feng Xin-_

- _Me imagino que no te dejaba descansar la preocupación que tenías por ellos...-_ Mu Qing se alejó lentamente, pero instintivamente fue agarrado por una mano, Mu Qing se giró a verlo, pero no estaba despierte aún seguía dormido y murmurando- _No te vayas quédate...por favor no se vayan...-_

Mu Qing se lamentó- _Feng Xin por favor olvidalos y solo piensa en mí por favor...quiéreme a mi...-_ tal vez esas palabras eran un poco egoístas pero era lo que deseaba en su interior, deseaba tener el amor que tanto guardo.

Dando el último beso de la noche, Mu Qing aflojo el agarre y se zafo, abrió la puerta y se fue, después de haber salido del palacio de Nan Yang, algunos oficiales lo vieron a lo lejos y se acercaron a Mu Qing, preguntadole- _General Xuan por fin calmo al general Nan-_

Otro comento _\- Espero que no haya salido lastimado por el_ -

Mu Qing negó y respondió- _No, no él no me hizo daño, el ahora_ -vacilo un segundo y dijo- _él ahora se ha calmado, mañana debe de estar mejor-_

- _Que bien_ \- dijo el oficial, pero siguieron preguntando- _Pero como es que logro controlar al General Nan, debió de ser difícil-_

- _Bueno-_ rascándose la mejilla respondió Mu Qing- _Solo le dije la realidad en su cara, eso es todo, ahora si me permite tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer...-_

- _Oh, pero General Xuan espere_ \- Mu Qing los evadió, antes de que siguieran con sus preguntas, pues no quería contestar más de lo necesario, ni dar detalles de cómo había calmado a Feng Xin, Mu Qing necesitaba descansar y respirar en su palacio, desplomándose sobre su cama, su cuerpo entumecido de dolor se relajaba y cerrando los ojos cayo dormido, hasta la mañana siguiente.  
  
  
  
  


 _Continuará_...


	2. Malos entendidos

A la mañana siguiente, la luz deslumbro la habitación de Mu Qing, abriendo sus ojos suavemente, fueron cejados por los rayos del sol, apartándola con su mano se levantó de la cama, sin embargo sus pies se tabalearon cayéndose al instante, solo un prenda llevaba puesta qué solo tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo, su cabello desordenado se deslizaba sobre su espalda, tardo un momento en despertar completamente, su mente se sentia un poco confundida aun no se asimilaba el hecho de que había tenido relaciones íntimas con Feng Xin, solo al recordarlo su cara se tornó de un rojo intenso.

Todavía Mu Qing seguia en el piso sin pararse aun, el dolor entre sus piernas hasta su cadera era realmente intenso, poco después con la ayuda de un buró se levantó, dando unos pasos escuchó que tocaban la puerta, llamándolo, Mu Qing pregunto- _¿Qué pasa?_

La voz respondió- _Mi señor, lo siento por interrumpir su tiempo, pero es que...-_

Mu Qing se impaciento y exigió- _Es que ¿qué?-_

 _-Es que el General Nan Yang lo está esperado, quiere verlo_...-al otro lado de la puerta la voz le respondió, Mu Qing entendió porque aquel subordinado había demorado en contestar, ya que era raro que Feng Xin viniera y estuviera esperarlo afuera de su palacio, era claro que estaria un poco confudido al igual que Mu Qing, tal vez penso que venia a reclamarle alguna cosa.

Su subordinado pregunto nuevamente _\- Mi señor ¿qué le digo?-_

Mu Qing nervioso respondió- _Eh, dile que siga esperando...-_

 _-Pero si, se enoja que hago_ \- el subordinado respondio dudoso y nervioso, no quería hacer enojar a Feng Xin, por la orden de Mu Qing, al igual que los demas sabia del estado de animo por el que pasaba, tenia mucho miedo de su caracter aterrado del cual tantos hablaban, aquel subordinado no queria salir herido y mucho menos tener problemas, pero Mu Qing ya le habia dado una orden.

Mu Qing añadió- _No creo que lo haga, despreocúpate él está en mi territorio y no se atrevería, pero si lo hace yo...-_ no habia terminado la última frase, antes de pensarlo mejor y dijo- _No lo hará, ahora vete...-_

 _-Como usted diga_ \- el subordinado hizo caso y no pregunto más, tampoco quería ser regañado por Mu Qing por incumbir, ya que ambos tenían un carácter bastante fuerte asi que de mala gana y con miedo se retiro.

Mu Qing seguía nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar delante de Feng Xin, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos; termino de arreglarse y salió de su habitacion, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su palacio, abrio la puerta y entre nerviosos vio que a lado de ella a Feng Xin que se econtraba recargado con los ojos cerrados y con su los brazos cruzados, tomando una posturo superior ante los demas.

Esperándolo a que saliera Feng Xin abrió los ojos, mirándolo fijamente dijo- _Tardaste, hace más de media hora que estaba esperándote-_

 _-Que lento eres_ -

Mu Qing lo miro por un momento, al parecer el aspecto de Feng Xin estaba mejorando, su carácter se había disipado y no tenían ninguna pisca de molestia en su cara, Mu Qing pregunto _\- ¿Que estás haciendo esperándome?...-_

_-Si es porque quieres hablar por lo de ayer entonces~-_

Feng Xin interrumpió- _No es eso, solo vine para que fuéramos a ver a su alteza, pero si estas ocupado iré solo...-_

Decepcionado Mu Qing se sintió al escuharlo hablar, despues un momento dijo- _Ah entonces es por eso...-_

Feng Xin mostro indiferencia- _Por qué, más seria...-_

Mu Qing no respondió al ínstate y Feng Xin continuo- _Vas a venir, o me voy solo...-_

Indignado Mu Qing respondió- _No, tengo trabajo que hacer...dile a su alteza que me disculpe, luego lo visitare_ \- su voz era apagada, su aspecto también, evitando que Feng Xin notara su molestia y su tono triste, termino la plática. 

Volviendo a su palacio cerró la puerta dejando a Feng Xin solo, sintiendose triste no quería demostras más hipocresia absurda, ocultado lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, tal vez para Feng xin era así, pero Mu Qing era diferente, esa noche se armo de valor y confeso lo que tanto sentia por él, y por su puesto se entrego en cuerpo y alma, tal vez Feng Xin no tenian y sentia lo mismo, pero ya no queria seguir mintiendo, como si lo que hicieron fue tan solo pasajero.

Mu Qing antes de volver a su habitación dio un vistazo a la puerta, para ver si Feng Xin seguía estando ahí, sin embargo no fue asi él ya se había retirado, Mu Qing regreso a su habitación perdiendose entre sus pensamientos _se olvidó de todo...pero ahora está mejor..._

_Que acaso no le importo lo que pasamos o fingio no recordarlo, tanta repugnancia sintio y solamente me uso y jugó conmigo, callendo como un tonto pensé que nuestra relación cambiaria_

_Que estupido fui...  
_

_De verdad lo olvidaste, lo odiaste, acosa no te gusto y por eso lo ignoraste, dime Feng Xin_ \- su voz temblaba, pequeñas gotas fueron derramadas sobre el piso, Mu Qing estaba llorando _sin embargo para mí fue mi primera y más hermosa experiencia...lamento que para ti no lo fuera..._

No es que no lo fuera para Feng Xin, él no sabía cómo reaccionar o como sentirse, sintiendose todavia confundido, sin embargo tampoco quería herir a Mu Qing con falsos sentimientos y palabras, mentirle seria herirlo, así que trato de no hablar sobre eso y evitarlo, aunque sabía que también eso lo lastimaría.

Feng Xin quería estar completamente seguro de lo sentio y sentia en aquel momento en el que se entregaron, aunque aun tenia que pensar en que hacer con el dolor que aun sentia, su mente esta hecho un desastre, no sabía que pasaría entre ellos en el futuro, entendio que lo primero que tenía que hacer es poner las cosas claras en su mente pero necesitaría ayuda para razonar claramente las cosas, no fue mentira que Feng Xin quería ver a Xie Lian, aun que fue un pretexto para hablar y verlo, aunque las cosas no fueron como lo esperaba, Feng Xin se dio cuenta de cómo reaccionado Mu Qing, sintiéndose culpable por fingir olvidar lo que habían hecho, su confesión tal vez no le llegó al corazón a Feng Xin, eso pensó Mu Qing y eso dedujo Feng Xin al verlo.

Despues de un tiempo Feng Xin bajo del cielo y busco a Xie Lian en el santuario, penso que tal vez Xie Lian lo entenderia un poco, aunque no sabía cómo explicarlo lo que había hecho, para Feng Xin seria la primera vez abriéndose a contarle sus problemas personales.

Feng Xin dijo- _Su alteza que debo de hacer-_

Xie Lian sorprendido estaba cuando escucho lo que paso entre él y Mu Qing, aunque no viviera en los cielos debes en cuando se ponia acorriente con las noticias que pasaban alla arriba, Xie Lian sabia por lo que pasaba Feng Xin sin embargo nunca penso que fuera tan serio como el pensaba, pero aunque quisiera ayudarlo no sabia como acercase a él. Sin embargo nunco penso que fuera Feng Xin quien le pidiera ayuda para aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Mu Qing, Xie Lian estaba tan contento al ayudarlo, pero apesar de ello Xie Lian no tenia mucha experiencia sobre los sentimientos ya que él se dio cuenta tarde de lo que sentía por Hua Cheng, sin embargo ya tenía un poco de conocimiento, pensándolo mejor Hua Cheng tal vez era más experto sobre ese tema.

Xie Lian dijo- _Primero antes que nada, si no sientes que estés seguro de cómo te sientes hacia Mu Qing, por ahora sera mejor que no lo veas...-_

Feng Xin contradijo- _Pero si eso lo hace sentir mal-_

Xie Lian- _Aunque lo fuera, lo peor que harías para lastimarlo es que tú le mientas sobre lo que sucedió entre tú y el, yq que aun no estás seguro de lo que realmente sientes por él y le estarias mintiendo...-_

- _Lo peor que podríamos hacer los humanos es lastimar a la persona que tanto amamos-_ sus palabras se escuchaban tan verdaderas.

Feng Xin pensó un momento y luego pregunto- _Alteza usted cree que cometí un error por haberme permitido hacerle eso a Mu Qing-_

Profundiso su mirada entre sus manos _-Prácticamente lo use y ni siquiera pensé en su sentimientos e ignore su confesión-_

 _-Está claro que lo hiciste-_ contesto Hua Cheng que estaba del otro lado del santuario, Xie Lian no sabía cuando llego sin sentir su presencia, ya que Feng Xin antes de confesarle todo se aseguró antes de qué Hua Cheg no estuviera para que no escuchara, pero fue imposible, Hua Cheng ya habia escuchado parte de la conversacion.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, Feng Xin se levantó de la mesa y exijo- _Desde cuando has estado escuchando-_

Hua Cheng perezoso contesto- _No mucho_...-

- _No te preocupes no soy un chismoso y fisgón, no me interesa lo que pasa en tu inmunda vida-_

Feng Xin no lo tolero- _Si no te interesa mi vida porque opinas en ella-_

Xie Lian sabía que Feng Xin tenía poca tolerancia si hablaban de su vida a sus espaldas o se entrometido sin preguntar primero si podían hacerlo y mas si Hua Cheng lo hacia, por eso antes de que fuera un problema Xie Lian intervino- _Por favor San Lang nos podrías dar un par de inciensos más, esto de verdad es algo importante para Feng Xin_ \- suplico con las manos y una sonrisa- _por favor_...-

Al ver que Xie Lian le rogaba Hua Cheng no tuvo de otra, sonriendo dijo- _Esta bien gege no necesitas pedírmelo, yo tampoco quiero seguir escuchando tal drama romántico-_

Feng Xin exaltado dijo- _Tú, maldito...-_ sin embargo Xie Lian lo detuvo _\- Feng Xin no le hagas caso, y sigamos con lo que estábamos hablando...-_

 _-Está bien, pero primero qué se retire_ \- Exigió Feng Xin

Xie Lian miro a Hua Cheng y este entendió- _Está bien gege no necesitas decirlo..._ -

Hua Cheng sabía que Xie Lian estaba contento de que su amigo se abriera con el contándole sobre lo que le pasaba y no quería perder la oportunidad de ayudarlo, por eso se retiró del santuario y fue a caminar bajando la colina, Xie Lian se aseguro que Hua Cheng estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para continuar hablando.

Xie Lian le dijo- _Entonces ya sabes lo que vas hacer-_

Feng Xin respondió _-Si, creo que es mejor pensar antes de que lo lastime...-_

_-Si, seguiré su consejo alteza, por lo pronto no lo veré hasta que este seguro de lo que en verdad siento...-_

Siendo tarde, la plática había terminado Feng Xin regreso a la capital celestial, cuando pasaba por el palacio de Mu Qing se acercó a la puerta, pensó en tocarla sin embargo se detuvo, Feng Xin quería pedirle perdón, después de cómo se comportó de indiferente con él, pero no era el momento porque tal vez lo volvería a lastimar, se retiró y entro a su palacio.

Mientras tanto Mu Qing hacía su trabajo, sin embargo su mente estaba en las nubes cometiendo algunos cuantos errores al no poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo, desde la mañana no entendia lo que sucedia entre él y Feng Xin, algunas veces tenia ganas de bajar a ver lo que estaba haciendo, ya que su mente solo tenía un solo pensamiento y era el saber que era lo que estaba pasando, si realmente fue un error decirle que lo amaba, solo para ser rechazado.

El día había terminado, las cosas quedaron sin arreglase y así fueron los siguientes días que pasaban, Mu Qing y Feng Xin en ningun momento se enconcontraron o se toparon, ambos estaban ocupados en sus respectivos palacios. Los demás funcionarios estaba tranquilos de que las cosas estuvieran en paz entre los dos y de que el caracter de Feng Xin mejorará.

No obstante un dia Mu Qing descendió y fue directo al santuario de Xie Lian, estaba por entrar pero algo lo detuvo, las voces de adentro se escucharon y Mu Qing se dio cuenta a quien les pertenecian aquellas voces.

- _Es que es diferente con él...es complicado de explicar lo que verdaderamente siento por Mu Qing_ \- dijo Feng Xin.

_-Todo es diferente si se trata del él...-_

_-Nunca pensé sentir esto...es algo inexplicable-_

Xie Lian aconsejo- _Creo que entiendo, pero para el necesitas ser más claro o de lo contrario lo malitepretara-_ mientras Mu Qing se escondía cerca de una ventana, escuchaba lo que hablaban adentro, se sintió decepcionado ya que Xie Lian sabia sobre lo que paso entre ellos, nunca le dijo nada, ademas confiandole lo que realmente Feng Xin sentia por él, Mu Qing entendió que no tenía sentido tener esperanza alguna, pues al parecer eso entendió al oírlo hablar.

Feng Xin siguió hablando- _Lo sé, por eso no lo he visto, sé que tal vez piense que lo utilicé para_ _desahogarme-_

_-Es por eso que quiero hablar con el claramente, ahora entiendo que hice mal y me porte de una manera nada bien con el...debí ser más recto conmigo mismo...-_

_-No te culpes, a veces tiendes a equivocarte cuando uno esta demasiado herido y sin querer lastimamos a los demas sin darnos cuenta cuanto los lastimamos...antes de ser dioses somos humanos, también sufrimos y nos equivocamos_ \- Xie Lian respondió sabiamente, pues él ya tenía experiencia con el dolor y de hacer cosas equivocada por la misma razón.

Mu Qing no quiso seguir escuchando, ya que el seguir haciendolo le dolia mucho mas, al entender que Feng Xin no tenía ningún sentimiento a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y que además se arrepentía de ello; deseana que fuera un mal entendido de aquellas palabras, pero era bastante claro, un amor secreto guardado desde hace tiempo no podía ser mutuo de la noche a la mañana, eso lo sabía y estaba preparado para ser rechazado, sin embargo aún no quería escucharlo, Mu Qing se retiró con cuidado sin que se expusiera, pero alguien ya lo había visto a lo lejos, antes de ascender Hua Cheng que estaba descansando bajo la colina, recargando en un arbol lo vio.

Cuando Feng Xin se fue, Hua Cheng volvió al templo y Xie Lian lo esperaba con la comida hecha sobre la mesa y dijo- _San Lang perdón por volverte a pedir que te retiraras..._ _-_

 _-Gege no pasa nada, mientras solo sea un momento o cuando no este, esta bien...-_ Hua Cheng como siempre le regalaba una cálida sonrisa a Xie Lian, poco después dijo- _Mas importante gege, Muy Qing bajo a verte...-_

- _¡Que!, Mu Qing estuvo aqui, ¿cuándo fue eso_?-Xie Lian pregunto, Hua Cheng contesto- _Cuando ustedes estaban hablando-_

Hua Cheng se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa recargándose en su mano en su mentó, dijo- _Al parecer estaba escuchando a escondidas-_

Xie Lian se sobre salto y dijo- _Oh no tengo que ir a decirle a Feng Xin-_

 _-Hua Cheng puedes esperar a que_ ~-la mano de Xie Lian fue sostenida por Hua Cheng tratando de evitar que se fuera y dijo- _Ge ge no has hecho mucho por ellos-_

 _-Pero si no hecho nada_ _aun..._ \- Xie Lian respondió.

Hua Cheng serio dijo- _Gege ellos necesitan resolver su situacion por ellos mismos, no puedes intervenir por ellos-_

_-Te has abstenido a intervenir mas para ayudarlos o ¿me equivocó?-_

Xie Lian rascándose la mejilla, respondido- _Bueno es...es que quiero que ellos estén bien, siempre he querido que se lleven bien-_

Hua Cheng suspiro y dijo- _Gege es una gran obra tuya quererlos ayudar, pero como dije antes ellos tiene que entender y comprender lo que realmente desean, por si mismos ¿no lo crees?_

- _Bueno si-_ Hua Cheng solto la muñeca de Xie Lian, para después abrazarlo y dijo- _Además gege me ha tenido olvidado...y no me ha dado el tiempo que necesito con gege-_

Xie Lian carcajeó y respondió- _A si, entonces porque no regresamos y comamos-_

 _-Y porque no, en vez de eso pasamos a otra cosa-_ Hua Cheng sugirió con una suave sonrisa.

Xie Lian se sonrojó- _San Lang todavía está el sol, no crees que es temprano para eso...-_

Hua Cheng suavemente dijo- _Gege nunca es temprano...además me lo debe, lo he dejado solo cuando me lo pide-_

Xie Lian apenado dijo- _Pero no dijiste que está bien-_

- _Sí, pero me sentí solo, así que ge ge no crees que me lo merezco_ \- Hua Cheng lo miro fijamente, Xie Lian estaba avergonzado, sin embargo fue el primero en unir sus labios en un cálido beso y respondido- _Esta bien, solo por esta vez...-_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Continuara..._


	3. Sentimientos mutuos

_-¿Qué quieres hacer?...-_

_-Eso mismo quiero preguntarte...-_

_-Sí, sigues jugando me volveré a molestar y esta vez...-_

_\- ¿esta vez qué?...sabes que no puedes negarte ahora que sabes que te amo...-_

_-Así que te pregunto qué quieres hacer...conmigo-_

Mu Qing y Feng Xin se encontraban dentro de la habitación del palacio Xuan Zhen, en la recamara principal los dos solos sin ningún ruido, solamente sus voces eran las únicas que se escuchaban, Feng Xin al enterarse que Mu Qing había malentendido sus verdaderos sentimientos por él, salió corriendo y tomándolo a la fuerza lo encerró dentro de su palacio, tratando de explicarle, sin embargo Mu Qing se negaba a escucharlo, pero Feng Xin no dio marcha atrás, cerrando la puerta para que Mu Qing evitara escapar; después de una larga explicación, Mu Qing entendió que todo lo que había escuchado lo malentendio, Feng Xin se acercó suavemente a la cama, hincándose frente del, levanto la vista mirando aquellos ojos que empezaban a derramar pequeñas lágrimas que de dolor no era, felicidad tal vez, al saber que sus sentimientos eran mutuos no pudo evitar llorar, Mu Qing añoraba desde hace tanto tiempo que sus sentimientos fueran escuchados y aceptados por Feng Xin.

 _-Y dime que es lo que quieres hacer, puedes hacer cualquier cosa porque ahora soy solamente tuyo...-_ dijo Feng Xin sonriendo, Mu Qing responde- _No sé, esto parece un sueño...aun no lo asimilo-_

 _-Pues asimílalo, no volveré negarte otra vez, perdón por hacerte sentirte ansioso_ \- dice Feng Xin regalándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego abrazarlo por la cintura, continua- _Lo siento por lastimarte-_

 _-Es solo que no tenía valor de decirte que te amo... pensé que tú también desaparecerías y me dejarías, eso pensé pero sé que tú eres diferente...porque tú me has amado desde hace tanto tiempo_ \- dice Feng Xin acariciando lentamente los largos cabellos de blancos de Mu Qing, Mu Qing toca con cariño la mano de Feng Xin, besándola al momento y dice- _No tienes que, jamás desapareceré, me quedare a tu lado siempre...-_

Feng Xin susurra- _Quiero escucharte-_

Mu Qing pregunta- _¿Escuchar qué?-_

Feng Xin dice- _Que es lo que sientes por mi...dime quiero volver a escuchar que me amas...-_

Mu Qing suavemente sonríe y dice- _Que tan idiota puedes ser, si ya lo sabes porque me haces volverlo a decir..._ \- la mirada de Feng Xin siguen las acciones de Mu Qing, que estaba sonrojado por las palabras que decía, Feng Xin pregunta- _Acaso tus sentimientos por mi han cambia-_

 _-Claro que no_ \- Mu Qing responde apresuradamente- _Es solo que es un poco vergonzoso...-_

 _-Vergonzoso porque lo seria_ -dice Feng Xin, esperando una respuesta.

Mu Qing avergonzado dice- _Es que es más que amor por lo que siento por ti, ahora siento que podría gritarlo, es algo tan fuerte que me hace perder la cabeza el solo pensar en ti...Feng Xin..._

 _-Entonces no lo pienses mucho y solo dilo claramente_ \- dijo Feng Xin.

 _-No creo que haya una palabra que exprese lo mucho que te amo, no existe solamente puedo decirte que esto es muy profundo_ \- Mu Qing cada vez más sus mejillas se sonrojaban, volviéndose más intensas, Feng Xin no duda más, abalanzando a Mu Qing sobre la cama, uniéndolo en un beso profundo, sin intensiones de despegarse, sin embargo lo hacen y Feng Xin responde- _No te lo dije no lo pienses mucho solo quiero escuchar de tu boca que me amas, lo demás más adelante lo descubriremos...-_

Mu Qing embelesado sobre la cama, cada vez más los sonidos de su corazón se volvieron contantes y ruidoso, sus brazos jalaron a la persona que estaba arriba y dice _\- Entonces no lo pensare porque ahora quiero que me tengas... que me vuelvas a tener...-_

 _No estaba dispuesto en retirarme sin antes hacerlo_ \- dice Feng Xin, besándolo nuevamente, los dos sumergidos en sus labios rojizos y resbaladizos, por la fricción constante, ambos empezándose a desnudarse, tirando prenda tras prenda, hasta quitar la más íntima, ambos estando desnudos sobre la cama, las sabanas desordenas, sin embargo aún no del todo quitadas, Mu Qing estando sobre ellas y Feng Xin sobre él, tocándolo lentamente con cálidos besos la piel que estaba frente a él, Mu Qing cada toque que recibía lo estremecida, mordiéndose los dedos por la excitación, hasta que Feng Xin toca su punto más escondido, con una mano mete dos dedos ya mojados, para después tomar lentamente la parte delantera con sus boca, ambos puntos enloquecían a Mu Qing.

A Feng Xin le encantaba ver aquellas reacciones de placer que Mu Qing expresaba, y más cuando su piel blanca se volvía rojiza con cada marca de beso que dejaba, queriendo dejar más, sin embargo no lo hizo y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, metiendo un tercer dedo estirando un poco más la entrada de Mu Qing, que dejaba salir más su voz- _¡Ah!-_

Mu Qing ya no podía más y dice- _Feng Xin detente estoy por..._ \- mordiéndose los labios no pudo terminar lo que decía, Feng Xing apartando su boca, le dice- _Hazlo...-_

 _No quiero_ \- Mu Qing se niega y demanda- _Quiero que lo hagamos juntos, quiero que estés dentro de mi cuando lo hagamos_ \- Mu Qing sobre la cama, su cuerpo desnudo, con los dedos en sus labios; su largo pelo desordenado sobre las almohadas y una mano en su vientre cautivo a Feng Xing por su forma de decirlo al mostrar tal apariencia que lo excitaba.

Feng Xin no hizo espera más y se adentró poco a poco en lo profundo de Mu Qing, abriendo más y más sus piernas, agarrando su esbelta cintura embistiéndolo al momento, Mu Qing no pudo evitar salir más su suave voz en un gimió al sentir un objeto duro que entraba dentro toncando tan profundo los lugares donde lo hacía sentir tanto placer, Feng Xin dice- _Caliente, esta tan caliente dentro de ti...-_

 _Porque es así, dime Mu Qing, dentro de ti está ardiendo_ -dijo Feng Xin penetrándolo constantemente, Mu Qing sumergido en placer no pudo responder al instante, y con las embestidas tan intensas era imposible estar consiente, Mu Qing responde- _No lo sé, lo único que sé es que se siente bien...ah...-_

 _-Feng Xin te amo tanto.._.-dijo Mu Qing aferrándose a su espalda, dejando marcas rojizas como si un leo rasgara con sus uñas largas y profundas, besándolo a cada movimiento hecho, el tiempo estaba corriendo y entre las sabanas dos personas se hunde en el placer sexual, sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo, sudor corriendo por ambos cuerpos, cada vez más embestidas saciaban la urgencia de su deseo, los sentimientos estaban muy presentes, lo que hacían no era solamente sexo, lo que ellos hacían era hacer el amor con la persona que tanto amabas.

Sobre la cama diferentes posiciones, y la que más profundizaban su lazo era la posición de loto, ambos abrazados, Mu Qing estando arriba de Feng Xin ambos con las piernas cruzadas, sus brazos bajaban por sus espaldas, cada embestida Mu Qing se estremecían al contacto duro dentro del; sobre su piel blanca y delicada las marcas rojizas fueron más constantes, Feng Xin cada parte del cuerpo de Mu Qing plasmaba un beso profundo, hasta llegar a su pecho tocando suavemente su tetilla, mordiéndola haciendo que Mu Qing se estremezca y mugía del dolor- _¡Ay!...idiota duele -_

Feng Xin dice- _Si te duele entonces porque tú interior me está apretando...-_

_Mu Qing tu cuerpo es muy obsceno...lo sabias-_

Mu Qing contradice- _No, no lo soy...-_

 _-No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad mira como reaccionas cuando te muerdo, tu cuerpo reacciona aunque no quieras, tus acciones te delatan-_ dice Feng Xin dejando más marcas de mordidas sobre su cuerpo, Mu Qing aun que quisiera contradecirlo no pude, su cuerpo lo delataba haciendo que tiemble más y más, ambos cuerpos expresaban dolor y placer.

Momentos antes...

Cada vez las cosas iban de mal en peor Feng Xin se preguntaba que pasaba con Mu Qing quien lo evitaban inventando a cada rato con pretextos cuando se encontraban, y el hecho que ni siquiera lo miraba directamente, causándole a Feng Xin desilusión y tristeza dudando si decirle lo que sentía, pensando que era lo que estaba mal aunque ya tenía una idea tal vez Mu Qing estaba resentido por lo olvidar lo que hicieron, pero tanto para evitar que lo viera a la cara y que cuando queriendo hablar con él lo rechazara, Feng Xin sobre su escritorio se daba cuenta cuanto lo amaban Mu Qing y cuanto se contuvo en guardar lo que sentía.

Acaso Feng Xin tenía la oportunidad de decirlo lo que siente y si todavía estaba a tiempo de decirle, miles de preguntas llenaban su mente, no hallaba respuesta alguna todas era contradictorias con el rechazo de Mu Qing hacia él, pero no quería perderlo, sin embargó tenía miedo, Feng Xin tenía miedo de que lo volvieran a dejar atrás y volver a perder lo que amaba, pero recordó que Xie Lian espero por el regreso de Hua Cheng, porque Feng Xin no esperaría que Mu Qing lo perdonara y lo aceptara, sin que sintiera que estaba jugando con él, no importaba si lo rechazara al principio, insistiría las veces que sean necesarias para poder conseguir que lo aceptaran, era hora que Feng Xin luchara por el amor de Mu Qing.

Saliendo de su palacio se dirigió al de Mu Qing, sin embargo no estaba, pidiéndole a su subordinado que le digiera donde se encontraba, cuando supo dónde estaba fue directo a donde se encontraba, cuando llego vio a Mu Qing salir por la puerta y detrás del Lang Qian Qiu, resulta que donde estaba Mu Qing era el palacio de Qian Qiu, viendo que los dos estaba tan concentrados en su plática sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia, Feng Xin intervino en su conversación tan imprudentemente y dice- _Oh al parecer hay una reunión, puedo unirme a su plática...tal vez pueda ayudarles-_

Mu Qing indiferente contesto- _No lo creo, ya terminarnos no necesitamos más ayuda de la necesaria...-_

Bajando la voz dijo-de _personas que no tiene conciencia alguna...-_

 _Mu Qing si me dejaras explicarte_ \- hablando bajo dijo Feng Xin, pero Mu Qing intervino- _No creo que sea el momento General Nan Yang...-_

_-Cómo vez estoy muy ocupado...además estoy resolviendo algunos asuntos con Lan Qian Qiu-_

_Agradecemos su ayuda pero nosotros solos podemos...-_ dice Mu Qing que inconscientemente tira del bazo de Lan Qian Qiu que estaba sorprendido que alguien lo tocara y lo jalara sin su permiso, mientras no decía nada y se alejaban Feng Xin se opuso a que siguieran y apartándolos a ambos al momento, retiro la mano de Mu Qing de Lan Qian Qiu, atrayéndolo a su lado agarrándolo del brazo lo jalo, retirándose con el sin que Mu Qing pudieran tomar represarías, Lan Qian Qiu no sabía que decir quedándose atónito de lo que había pasado, aunque no era tan extraño ya que ellos siempre se peleaban y tal vez ahora lo harían eso pensaba Lan Qian Qiu que siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto Mu Qing y Feng Xin caminaba a toda prisa directo a su palacio de Mu Qing quien forcejeo y exigió que lo dejara, pero Feng Xin solamente hizo oídos sordos, Mu Qing no quería seguir siendo apresado y dijo- _Feng Xin suéltame ya, que es lo que te pasa...por qué haces esto...-_

Feng Xin no respondió, Mu Qing dice- _No entiendo porque haces esto y porque me tratas así, que es lo que quieres de mi...sin ni siquiera te intereso...-_

Feng Xin responde apresuradamente- _No es cierto, te equivocas-_

 _-Equivocarme en que, en que solamente fui una noche de consuelo para ti, sabes no necesitas explicarlo está más que claro que solamente fue eso_ \- enojado dice Mu Qing.

Solo déjame explicarte, desde hace días que no me dejas hacerlo- dijo Feng Xin mirándolo a los ojo, pero Mu Qing lo esquiva y responde- _No quiero seguir escuchándote, sé que solamente dirás esas cosas por lastima, lo sé...-_

 _-No es así, te equivocas yo solo quería pensar las cosas bien antes de confesarte lo que en verdad siento por ti y no quería que pensaras que hago esto por lastima_ \- dijo Feng Xin acercándolo más sus rostros.

Rogando dijo- _Por favor Mu Qing déjame explicarte...-_

Mu Qing apretando los puños, dijo- _No-_

 _Si es así, entonces no me dejas otra opción_ \- dice Feng Xin tirando con presión del brazo de Mu Qing, sin que se pudiera resistir, aun teniendo los dos fuerzas Mu Qing trata de zafarse pero es imposible, ni siquiera sabe de dónde saca demasiado fuerza superándolo, Mu Qing dice- _Feng Xin vasta, déjame no puedes obligarme...-_

_-Suéltame o te golpeare...-_

_No lo hare, tu eres el que no quiere entender y si no quieres que nos escuchen deja de resistirte, y si quieres pegarme no te contengas, pero de lo contrario solo harás que la capital se vuelva a destrozar...y los oficiales se enojaran contigo...dime Mu Qing eso quieres-_ dijo Feng Xin con gran satisfacción.

Mu Qing chasquea y dice- _Maldito bastardo..._

Aunque Mu Qing aceptara callarse durante todo el camino, aun se oponía a seguirlo, forcejeando las veces que fueran, sin embargo Feng Xin presionaba más su brazo lastimando más a Mu Qing, llegando al palacio Xuan Zhen, Feng Xin ordeno a todos los que estaban a dentro que salieran, claro que todos obedecieron sin objeción alguna, pero Mu Qing se opuso- _Maldito tu quien eres para ordenarles a mis discípulos...idiota_

 _Ah, entonces quieres que ellos escuchen lo que tengo que decirte, si es así pueden quedarse-_ dijo con ironía Feng Xin.

Mu Qing enfadado dice- _Idiota me las pagaras_...- y ordeno a sus discípulos- _Vayanse y por ningún motivo entre si escuchan algún sonido raro...-_

Cuando todos habían dejado la sala principal del palacio, Mu Qing ordeno que lo dejara ya que estaban solos, sin embargo Feng Xin seguía oponiéndose, llevándolo a su habitación lo aventó hacia la cama y cerrando la puerta, explico- _Mu Qing por favor déjame explicarte lo que es verdad...-_

 _-No quiero escuchar ya te lo dije_ \- reprocho Mu Qing.

 _Estas malentendiendo todo, yo no hago esto por lastima lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, Mu Qing yo...yo te amo_ \- dice Feng Xin, pero Mu Qing responde- _Vacilaste es claro que mientes..._

Feng Xin dice- _No lo hago, tú sabes muy bien que yo no juego con el amor, lo sabes muy bien-_

_-Por eso deje el tiempo pasara entre nosotros realmente quería entender lo que sentía por ti y esto es lo que siento por ti de verdad Mu Qing me he enamorado de ti y no es ninguna mentira-_

Mu Qing afligido menciona- _Me cuesta creerlo, después de que olvidaras lo que habíamos hecho-_

- _Perdóname...por lo que te hice...-_ contesta Feng Xin y sigue- _Pero no me arrepiento haberte tomado aquella noche-_

Suavemente dice- _Por favor créeme Mu Qing quiero volver a empezar de nuevo, puedes perdonarme_ \- con la mirada sincera y melancólica mira a Mu Qing, quien no sabía que pensar, si lo que había dicho era verdad, pues para Mu Qing era muy difícil creerlo porque aquella persona que tanto amaba y la cual lo había rechazado se confesaba.

Mientras que Mu Qing sigue pensativo, Feng Xin susurra- _Mu Qing te necesito..._

_-No tengo porque mentirte...-_

Mu Qing susurrando dice- _Entonces lo que escuche cuando hablabas con su alteza era mentira-_

Feng Xin pregunta- _Tú nos escuchaste..._

Mu Qing asiente y explica- _Estaba ansioso y quería ver a Xie Lian, pero tú y el estaban hablando así que no pude evitar escuchar_ \- Feng Xin ahora entendía porque lo evitaba, al parecer Mu Qing lo había malentendido todo, por no haber escuchado aquella platica desde el principio.

_-Por eso pensé que querías rechazarme como tal, por eso no quería verte-_

_-Tu...de verdad eres algo, Mu Qing lo malentendiste, yo solamente quería tratar de explicarte lo que siento, pero antes de eso quería estar seguro_ \- dijo Feng Xin mirando fijamente a Mu Qing, y dice- _Por eso ahora me crees...-_

Mu Qing avergonzado dijo- _Si...te creo Feng Xin-_  
  
  
  


_Continuara..._


	4. Solo falta hablarlo

En una tarde...

 _-Tengo miedo su alteza_ \- dijo Mu Qing frunciendo el ceño suavemente, mientras sus manos y dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza por la preocupación que cargaba.

Sus sentimientos y emociones se expresaban en cada palabra- _No quiero perderlo_ -al parecer las cosas con Feng Xin no estaban del todo bien.

Mu Qing se refugió en el santuario después de la pelea que había tenido con Feng Xin, todo comenzó con una indiscreción y curiosidad del mismo Mu Qing, solo quería una simple respuesta para calmar su insignificante pero importante inseguridad que en ese momento tenía.

No quería herirlo descuidadamente pero no pudo evitarlo, las inseguridades siempre aparecen en el momento en que una pareja estaba en un buen momento de su relación, y este era uno, ambos estaban empezandon una relación estable pero de la nada un sentimiento y pensamiento inexplicable a pareció en la mente de Mu Qing.

 _-¿Qué pasaría si Jian Lian regresara, tu... qué harías si eso pasara?_ \- y sin dudarlo Mu Qing pregunto, en medio de una plática donde los dos estaban disfrutando y pasando el pequeño tiempo que tenía después de una larga jornada de trabajo, ambos tenían demasiados pendientes en sus palacios; estando demasiado ocupados la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo Mu Qing y Feng a menudo se mandaban mensajes y debes en cuando ambos en uno de los mensajes pedían verse aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, lejos de sus templos y de la capital real bajaban a la tierra para verse en secreto sin que los demás sospecharan, pues tanto como Feng Xin y Mu Qing se necesitaban mutuamente.

Mu Qing y Feng Xin se habían encontrado en la ciudad más cercana dentro de una posada en una de las habitaciones pagada por uno de ellos. Después de haber consumado su amor dentro de la recamara, empezaron a platicar sobre cosas triviales, abrazados pasaban el tiempo que tenian juntos, pero Mu Qing aun se encontraba nervioso y no pudo evitar no preguntarle a Feng Xin.

Feng Xin no entendió porque inesperadamente Mu Qing había hecho esa pregunta y respondió con indiferencia- _Porque lo preguntas_ \- con un tono de molestia e incomodidad, pues pensó que todo eso había quedado en el pasado y las coas habían cambiado inician una relación con él, porque ahora tendría que hablar sobre algo que ya no importaba y menos valdria la pena hablarlo.

Pero Mu Qing no estaba de acuerdo con su respuesta evadiendo lo que había preguntado- _Porque solo quería saberlo, no está mal pensarlo o es así...-_

 _-Para que, eso ya esta en el pasado no hay marcha atrás, no entiendo por qué ahora te interesa_ \- dijo Feng Xin frunciendo el ceño- _Mu Qing sí que sabes cómo echar perder el momento-_

Mu Qing dijo- _No entiendo porque te enojas, pensé que había confianza entre nosotros-_

Separandose de Mu Qing, Feng Xin furioso dijo- _Y la hay-_

_Mirandolo-Pero creo que solamente soy yo el que confía en el otro-_

Mu Qing contradijo- _Eso no es cierto, yo confió en ti_ -

Feng Xin objeto- _No lo haces_ -

 _-Que me quieres decir-_ Mu Qing respondió molesto por la actitud de Feng Xin, aunque sabía porque reaccionaba así, _pero si había confianza en los dos porque piensa Feng Xin que no lo es por una simple pregunta,_ pensó Mu Qing sin tener una respuesta.

 _En algún momento se tendría que decir, es normal, ya que ella algún día tendría que regresar, no, entonce_ s _porque pelear por esto si es algo simple responder, si hay confianza porque no preguntar_ , sus pensamientos seguian uno tras otro.

Feng Xin continuo- _Que quiero decir, creo que la respuesta es fácil de saber, tu no aun no me tienes confianza, después de tanto que te he demostrado que te amo y que eso jamás cambiara...-_

 _-Pero sabes, olvídalo-_ dijo Feng Xin levantándose de la cama, empezó a vestirse y arreglarse, sin embargo Mu Qing lo detuvo jalando su mano y dijo- _Entonces explicalo...-_

 _-Solo quería saber que hubieras hecho si eso pasaba, porque sé que tú te quedarías a mi lado a pesar de eso_ -

Feng Xin mirandolo furioso- _Pero necesitas que te lo diga para que estés tranquilo, no es así Mu Qing-_

_-...-_

Cuando escucho esas palabras dichas de su amante, Mu Qing no supo que decir, al parecer era cierto que quería escuchar de sus propios labios que era verdad, sin embargo Feng Xin ya se había marchado, quedándose solo entre las sabanas, sobre la cama en la que tuvieron uno de sus tantos encuentros.

Mu Qing maldijo- _Mierda...-_

_Lo arruine..._

\---------------------------

Poco después de salir de la posada divago por las calles de la ciudad donde se encontraba, después de la pelea que tuvo con Feng Xin era obvio que no volvería a la capital celestial de inmediato y menos para buscarlo, ya que tal vez por ahora ni siquiera lo queria ver.

Pues razones tenía de evitarlo pero Mu Qing no podía dejar de pensar si algún día, el regreso de Jian Lian cambiaria algo en su relación con Feng Xin, sin darse cuenta había llegado a al santuario de Xie Lian, pues al parecer su subconsciente lo trajo a allí.

Aún no había subido a la montaña pero sin embargo ya estaba ahí, Mu Qing dudaba en subir, pues tal vez Xie Lian no se encontraría y si se encontraran que le diría, sabía que Feng Xin y el estaban trabajando arduamente que no tenía tiempo de ir a visitarlo. Como contarle que tuvo una pelea con Feng Xin solo por sentirse inseguro y si estaba bien contarle sobre lo que paso, aunque realmente necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre lo que sentía y sucedía, aunque antes de tomar una decisión, alguien lo llamo desde lejos- _Mu Qing-_

Quien lo llamaba por detrás era Xie Lian, Mu Qing reaccionó volteando y dijo- _Su alteza-_

Xie Lian noto su aspecto perdido y pregunto- _Paso algo en la capital-_

Mu Qing asintió y respondió- _Nada ha pasado, todo está bien-_

Xie Lian no sabía si preguntar o no pero al final lo hizo-¿ _Sucedió algo con Feng Xin?-_

La respuesta fue clara su reacción lo dijo todo, Mu Qing bajo la mirada y la profundizo sobre el pasto que pisaba, seguía sin decir nada pero Xie Lian entendió y dijo- _Acabo de ir al mercado, San Lang no está en este momento que tal si me ayudas a cocinar...-_

Mu Qing respondió- _Cocinar para que esa calamidad se lo coma-_

Rechazo- _Lo siento alteza, paso, no cocinare nada que sea para el-_

 _-No necesariamente necesita ser para él, yo también lo comeré_ \- dijo Xie Lian sonriendo, Mu Qing no le quedo de otra y dijo- _Si es para su alteza... entonces estaría bien-_

Xie Lian pensó para sí mismo _Mu Qing está siendo un poco dócil, será que se pelearon de nuevo,_ y respondiendo dijo- _Hace tanto tiempo que no he probado tu sazón, será un deleite volverlo a probar...-_

Ambos subieron poco después de terminar su conversación Mu Qing ayudo con algunas compras y demás cosas que traía Xie Lian, tal vez no era necesario ya que Xie Lian era fuerte pero Mu Qing quiso colaborar, aceptando ayudarlo a cocinar para olvidarse de algunos pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

Entrando a la cocina Mu Qing le sugirió a Xie Lian no hacer nada, él se encargaría de cocinar olvidándose de quien más probaría lo que haría, Xie Lian noto que el solo quería entretenerse y olvidarse de lo demás, así que volvió a preguntar- ¿ _Paso algo con Feng Xin?_

Mu Qing dejo de cortar los vegetales, Xie Lian agrego- _No es que quisiera ser entrometido, ni nada por el estilo pero si puedo ayudarlos entonces*_

Mu Qing intervino diciendo- _Alteza se acuerda de lo que hablamos, sobre que me hubiera encantado ser su amigo desde el principio...-_

Xie Lian dijo- _Si_ -

Mu Qing dijo- _Entonces me dejaría consultar su opinión como mi amigo-_

 _-Eso me encantaría_ \- Xie Lian respondiendo con una sonrisa cálida.

Dejaron la cocina, Mu Qing tomo asiento en la mesa, Xie Lian no lo apresuro y dejo que Mu Qing tomara su tiempo para hablar.

_-Cometí una indiscreción con Feng Xin, estuve mal-_

_-Pero me sentía ansioso, inseguro el pensamiento me llego de la nada y pensé que si ambos confiábamos en el uno y en el otro entonces esto no nos molestaría, pero fue así-_ su expresión era dolorosa.

_-Tengo miedo su alteza, no quiero perderlo...-_

Xie Lian dijo- _Sabes Mu Qing recordar algunas cosas es doloroso y delicado, pero no por eso debemos desconfiar de los demás, Feng Xin es un hombre recto con sus decisiones, y si te eligió a ti es porque algo...-_

_-Desde que te gusta una persona le serás fiel toda la vida, bueno creo que ese es mi pensamiento y creo que es el mismo al de Feng Xin, no lo crees...-_

_-Y también creo que hay algunas que cosas que si no las decimos nunca lo sabremos, porque en una pareja debe haber confianza y honestidad para sí crear un vínculo-_

_-Feng Xin y Jian Lian decidieron tomar caminos diferentes con las personas que ellos eligieron estar...-_

Mu Qing sorprendido dijo- _Alteza ¿usted...?_

Xie Lian sonrió y contesto- _Simple corazonada..._

Susurrando Mu Qing dijo- _Alteza usted es una gran persona..._

Xie Lian rio, hablando- _jajaja gracias Mu Qing por dejarme ayudarte..._

\-------------------------------------

 _-Creo que siempre he sido un cobarde, pensando que todo terminaría mal, mis decisiones siempre han lastimado a los demás, pero esta vez seré sincero y honesto conmigo mismo,_ pensó Mu Qing mientras llegaba a la capital celestial, lo primero que hizo fue dirigiese al palacio del Dios Marcial del Sureste, pero por alguna razón no quiso interrumpirlo, así que pego la vuelta hacia su palacio, sin embargo en los pasillos una figura conocida lo estaba mirando a lo lejos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, sus miradas se encontraron y apunto de hablar se contuvieron, pero uno de ellos hizo un movimiento sobre el otro, Feng Xin corrió hacia él y lo jalo de la mano, sin oponerse lo siguió.

Llegaron al salón principal donde nadie se encontraba; entraron Feng Xin soltó su mano y cerrando la puerta, inesperadamente Feng Xin fue sometido contra la pared por Mu Qing, un sonido agudo se escuchó dentro del salón, sin embargó afuera nadie lo había escuchado.

Feng Xin reprocho- _Idiota qu*-_

Mu Qing interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar- _Lo lamento_ \- dice escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Feng Xin.

Siguió hablando- _No quise hacerte sentir incomodo, me sentía ansioso lo menos que quería hacer, es lastimarte con cosas del pasado...-_

_-Sé que no debi*-_

Feng Xin comento _-No importa, yo también debí hablarte con sinceridad, pensé que solo con decirte que te amaba te sentirías seguro, pero creo que faltaba que te aclara sobre eso-_

Pidio- _Quiero ver tu rostro, por favor muéstramelo...-_

Mu Qing dejo de esconderse y lo miro a los ojos, Feng Xin embelesado dijo- _No importa si ella vuelve eso no cambiara lo que tenemos, por nada del mundo te cambiaria...porque te amo Mu Qing-_

Cuestiono- _Tú lo estas de mi-_

Mu Qing contesto- _Claro que lo hago, yo te amo tanto que duele, y me hace sentir ansioso de ti..._

 _Entonces confía más en mí; en mis palabras y el que "quiero quedarme a tu lado por siempre"-_ dijo Feng Xin, para después besarlo.

Después de un largo beso apartaron sus labios, mirándose con seguridad querían seguir, sin embargo sonidos de voces se escucharon afuera del salón, ambos quedaron atónitos, al escuchar más las voces supieron de quienes se trataban.

Al parecer eran Pei Ming y Quan Yi Zhen hablando sobre trabajo, Pei Ming dijo- _Llévaselos a Ling Wen, ella te ayudara con los reportes..._

Quan Yi Zhen fue obediente y ascendió- _Si-_

 _Ah, también llévate los documentos que tengo en el salón, espera, iré por ellos_ \- cuando Feng Xin y Mu Qing escucharon que Pei Ming había dejado unos documentos dentro del salón donde se encontraban, entraron en pánico, pues ellos pensaron que solamente pasaba de largo, sin embargo alguien más aparte de ellos estuvo antes en el salo, por lo que miraron donde estaba aquellos documentos y los recogieron, antes de que Pei Ming entrara ellos salieron.

 _General Nan Yang, General Xuan Zhen-_ saludo Quan Yi Zhen asombrado al verlos.

Pei Ming también hablo- _Ustedes que estaban haciendo...-_

Mu Qing nervioso dijo- _N- nada solo discutíamos como siempre_

Feng Xin continuo- _General Pei, estos son los documentos que busca_

Pei Ming dijo con curiosidad- _Ah, sí pero como sabias que los estaba buscando_

 _Solo lo escuchamos_ \- hablo Mu Qing

Pei Ming dijo- _Pero entonces porque nosotros no los escuchamos, cuando ustedes discuten sus voces se oyen con gran eco en toda la capital..._

 _-Eso fue antes, ahora después de que la capital fue muy severamente destrozada y reconstruida, no queríamos destrozarla de nuevo por simples peleas que se pueden discutir sin que nadie salga afectado_ \- dijo Mu Qing escondiendo la verdad detrás de esa mentira.

Feng Xin lo apoyo- _No podíamos discutir esto en nuestros palacios, por lo que como ustedes saben estamos trabajando, así que resolvimos nuestras indiferencias en un lugar apartado donde nadie se moleste por escucharnos_ -

Pei Ming rio- _jajaja_

Feng Xin y Mu Qing estaban sorprendidos al igual que Quan Yu Zhen quien no entendía la situación.

Pei Ming después de reírse por unos segundos dijo- _Usted sí que son jajaja, no pensé que fueran obedientes en contestarme-_

_-No tiene que estar nerviosos solamente estaba jugando, pero ustedes se lo tomaron como un interrogatorio, sus caras eran tan serias jajaja-_

_-Ustedes han cambiado al parecer su alteza los ha influenciado muy bien...-_

Feng Xin y Mu Qing internamente maldijeron, _maldición este tipo nos engañó_ , ambos se sintieron enojados y se fueron.

Quan Yi Zhen pregunto- _General Pei porque hizo eso-_

Pei Ming respondió- _Por lo mismo porque estaban nervioso les pregunte, y me respondieron, era extraño que lo hicieran tomando sus actitudes de antes ellos hubieran peleado de nuevo por quién comenzó, pero ahora fue diferente ni siquiera volvieron a discutir-_

Acariciando su barbilla dijo- _Extraño...-_

Pensando Quan Yi Zhen dijo- _¿Porque debería de serlo?_

 _-Porque lo es_ \- dijo Lang Qian Qiu saludando.

_-El general Pei tiene razón esos dos han estado muy misterioso-_

Pei Ming dijo- _Verdad_

_Que es lo que tendrán esos dos, me pregunto..._

Quan Yi Zhen dijo- _El general Pei antes dijo que ellos habían cambiado, no siempre tendrían una disputa, las cosas cambian ellos se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían por qué discutir, solo hablar para saber qué era lo que estaba mal entre ellos...-_

 _-Muchos quisieran tener la posibilidad de resolver los malentendidos que tuvieron alguna vez...no siempre se logra, y cuando lo hacen es demasiado tarde-_ dijo con gran sentimiento Quan Yi Zhen- _Creo que ellos encontraron la calma en su relación..._

Pei Ming dándoles unas palmadas en su espalda dijo- _Algún día volverá, el día que nosotros también logremos la calma-_

_-Y tienes toda la razón, no lo había visto de esa manera Quan Yi Zhen eres muy listo aunque no lo aparentas del todo-_

Quan Yi Zhen- _Eh-_

 _-Bueno vamos tenemos que ir con Lin Wen_ \- dijo Pei Ming y sugiriendo dice- _su alteza nos acompaña...-_

Lang Qian Qiu dijo- _Tengo que...-_

_Las cosas cambian puede ser; de la noche a la mañana, de un minuto al otro o en solo un instante_

_Sin embargo aunque cambien no del todo será, ambos empezamos a prender sobre nuestros nuevos sentimientos e inseguridades, seguiremos creciendo y creando un vínculo el cual jamás se pueda romper_

_Tal vez tengamos discusiones, malentendidos e incluso nos sentiremos en ocasiones inseguros pero si ambos somos sinceros eso cambiara en solo un instante..._

_Juntos_

_Feng Xin_

_Y_

_Mu Qing_

_Seguiremos adelante juntos..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Fin_ _..._

_Próximamente los extras y más sorpresas..._

**Author's Note:**

> Todo dara un giro en sus vidas, sin pensarlo.


End file.
